1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electrical heated appliances such as clothing irons, electrically heated tooling components and, more specifically, electrically heated branding irons.
2. Prior Art
There is no prior art known to the inventor of an electrically heated element made for application to a horse's hoof. The known related prior art patents, listed below, teaches horseshoes and related apparatus electrically heated for the purpose of curing adhesives and/or sealants but not for the purpose of treating the hoof. The patents are:
______________________________________ 3,524,505 3,782,473 3,664,428 3,921,721 ______________________________________
The subject tool is used on the non-sensitive portions of horses' hooves. The non-sensitive portion is the visible portion and is very similar in nature to fingernails of human beings. It grows at a steady rate and, with the demands often put on horses in recent times, the non-sensitive portions must be carefully maintained by farriers to assure the general health and proper shaping of horses' hooves. The outer layer of the non-sensitive portion of a hoof is termed the horn or horn wall. The care provided by the farrier includes trimming off excess growth of the horn, shaping the horn and attachment of horseshoes to it, if desired.
The outer portion of the horn comprises a network of small tubular structure, termed the tubular. The tubes in the tubular are parallel to the surface of the horn and run generally upward from the bottom or the wear surface of the hoof. The capillary action of these small diameter tubes causes them to function as efficient wicks so that the tubular absorbs and gives up moisture, depending on the osmotic gradients of the surfaces with which the hoof comes into contact. With considerable moisture absorbed the horn becomes very soft and pliable. When dry it is hard and very rigid. The dry, hard condition is most desirable since soft horn tends to break down, making it difficult to properly attach protective shoes. Further, the holes opened by the nails used in attaching horseshoes allow additional moisture to enter the horn, along with debris in some cases, aggravating the potential for deterioration of the horn.
The potential for damage to the hoof due to the natural wicking action and the use of nails is alleviated considerably when a horseshoe is seated to the foot while still hot, preferably at a temperature between 500.degree. F. and 900.degree. F. Iron shoes are solid and workable in this temperature range and experienced farriers are expert at judging the temperatures of the shoes. The hot metal melts a thin layer of the horn and effectively seals off the tubes in the tubular and holes made by the nails, thus preventing the entry of moisture and/or debris. Also the heat drives off moisture present in the horn prior to application of the shoe.
In more recent times a preponderance of horseshoes are factory made, can be shaped cold with various apparatus including the well-known hammer and anvil, and are applied cold for various reasons. Heating them adds costs of forges and fuels and is time consuming. Also many farriers in these times are not educated about or experienced with applying hot horseshoes. Also many factory made shoes are made of aluminum alloys which are not compatible with the forge work suitable for iron shoes.
It can be understood at this point that modern "cold shoeing" leaves hooves vulnerable to the deteriorating effects of moisture. The prime objective of the subject invention is provision of apparatus for ameliorating this vulnerability. Further objectives are that the apparatus be safe, economical to make and use and usable with minimum requirements for training in their proper use by qualified farriers.